Chapter 4/Promotion
(Space, Earth orbit) The Intrepid is berthed in spacedock with worker bees swarming the ship repairing the outer hull from the battle with the two Xindi warships and Suliban cell ships. (Deck 3, mess hall) Colonel Carter and Colonel Mackenzie walks in and its dark as she's looking around for people. Huh wonder where everyone is at? Sarah says as she looks at Sam. I'm not sure Sarah let's see Carter to Typhuss Sam says as she tapped her combadge. Computer, lights says Typhuss to the computer as the lights come on. Surprise Colonels Captain Martin says as he's in his dress uniform. What's up with everyone in their dress uniforms? Carter says as she looks at them. Well Typhuss wanted us to surprise you and he wanted it to be a good one General O'Neill says as he pats Sam on the back. Teyla is standing next to Typhuss and General O'Neill. You got the pins T? Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. What pin? Sam says as she looks confused. I was wondering the same thing Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. I got them says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Samantha Carter, by the order of Starfleet Command you are hereby promoted to the rank of Brigadier General says Typhuss as he removes the old rank insignia from Sam's collar and puts the new one on. Sarah Mackenzie, by the order of Starfleet Command you are hereby promoted to the rank of Colonel says Typhuss as he removes the old rank insignia from Sarah's collar and puts the new one on. Thanks Typhuss Sam says as she shook his hand and gave him a hug. Thank you sir I won't let you down Sarah says as she shakes Typhuss's hand. Keep up the good work, both of you now I have to go Kira is waiting for me says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah and Sam. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Kira is looking out the window seeing worker bees fly around the ship when Typhuss walks into the quarters. Typhuss walks over to Kira and looks at her. Every night when I was in that cell I would think of looking at the stars every night wondering if I'd see them again then I had a vision I saw the Prophets I saw everyone I knew and know I even saw your grandfather he's alive somewhere inside Romulan space Typhuss being tortured by the Romulans Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. He's alive, its been 33 years says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira nods at her husband. I believe you, Kira says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. But you told me the ship blew up and he didn't make it off the ship Kira says as she's listening to Typhuss heart beat. I did but the Romulans must have transported him off before it rammed the warbird says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I've asked the Romulan ambassador about it but he refuses he doesn't know anything about it Kira says as she looks at him. Kira, there is nothing else we can do about it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.